Saucer Of Milk
by OmnomManefistx01
Summary: What will Rin do when all these sudden changes happen ? What will happen when all her dreams and fantasy come true ? Who will betray her and be there for her in the end ? What will happen when a tragic accident breaks her ? Read to find out ! Noncest. Please Review, all constructive criticism is welcome !R


A Sudden Suprise

Normal P.O.V

-ring, ring –

"Hello?" The blonde girl said a bit worried from being called with a unsaved number.

"Hello, I am Teto Kasane from Crypton Inc. Is there by any chance a Rin Kagamine there? "Miss Teto said in a monotone voice.

"Ah! Yes speaking, may I help you? "Rin was a bit worried why this sudden call came, Crypton Inc. Was the biggest company that made today's biggest stars.

"Miss Kagamine, I am pleased to inform you that we have chosen you to be the next idol in the Vocaloid group. " Miss Kasane said in a bit more prideful tone. Rin eyes widen.

'_What's the meaning of this I mean I knew there was applications b-but I never apply for them! Besides I have never shown anyone how I sing, except ….. Oh! No! NERU! Ugh! That girl can never stay out of trouble … but I suppose she got me a spot with the greatest teen group ever. I guess I should thank her'._

"I-I, don't know what to say … Me? Are you guys sure?" Rin said in astonishment

"Of course Crypton Inc. Has never made a mistake! We are positive you are the one to fill the spot .Now would you like to agree on a time to make are final plans with the contract? Or are you doubting are decision" Miss Kasane said.

"Oh! Never! I am glad I got this amazing opportunity. When would you like to meet Miss Kasane? Also there is no need for the formalities please just call me Rin. " Rin said right away .

"How about today, in an hour and thirty-minutes at the _Crypton Mall? _I have urgent things to do so I would appreciate it if it was today that we discussed are plans." Teto said.

"Of course! I don't have a ride though so I might be a bit late. "

"Nonsense child! A limousine shall come for you so be ready "

"Of course, always … is there papers I should bring? "

"Just you're I.D and a few other stuff " said as she listed off a few things.

"Okay thank you so much "

"Of course, See you in a bit Mis-Rin."

-Beep-

Rin P.O.V

What just happen o.o I stayed there shocked after a few minutes of trying to process what happen ,"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, I HAVE TO CALL NERU! ." I fist pump in the air in triumph "First I should get ready though, Crypton is a fancy mall after all. " I skip to my closet and start setting up my things to get ready.

~Flash Back ~

I run to school in a daze not really aware of my surroundings, I was always early to school no matter what. I take a short cut through an old shrine and go to the back. I crouch down and reach into my bag pulling out a can of cat food and popping the lid off being careful not to spill the juices.

"Here kitty, kitty, I brought breakfast. " I sigh and sing a lullaby it was one of my favorite song from a video game name Ib.

"_Meow ….." _I see a furry white cat make its way towards me

"Hey Cookie "I smile gently and rub its black fluffy ears lightly "It's your favorite, tuna. I will bring your milk after school, okay? "I said gesturing to the can I then tap the kitty nose to see it flinch and meow.

"Take care. Don't cause or get into any trouble now! "I said while standing, I pick up my bag and dust off my skirt and walk away almost reaching the front stairs to the shrine.

"_Meow"_ I pivot on my right foot to see Cookie had followed me and sat on his black little paws. I smile and tilted my head and waved good bye. I then skip the rest of my way to school

~time skip ~

I arrive at my classroom and make my way to my desk I sit at the 2nd to last desk by the window. I have a lovely view, so it's easy to draw sketches. I run my hair through my short blonde hair and take out my bow and tug the tips to fluff it up and re adjusts it on my hair again making me look like a bunny. I sit down and settle down. I set my cheek on my hand and glance overseeing the sun barley waking up.

'_I wonder when Neru is going to get here….hmm… she has been really busy who knows she keeps on talking about this new famous teen group. I don't even know who they are….She just called me out of no were Saturday and kept going on and on while I was playing COD….' _I sigh in annoynce

"Freaking Neru , I swear sometime-" BAM I feel a sudden rush of pain on the top of my head .

"OWWW MOTHER OF ORANGES! THAT HURT "I turn too my side to see a smirk on Neru face while she whipped her long dirty blonde side pony tail back.

"I am what, now ? " she said while crossing her arms.

"Nothing " I said pouting and shooting her a glare. She gladly started glaring back .

"Pff….Hahahaha " xD we both laugh in unison.

"So what's up?" I asked while fiddling with my doughy like eraser

"Nothing much " She said wiping away the tears from the laughing .

"Listen Rin, can you do me a favor? " Neru said a bit more serious when I was about to speak.

"Go for it "I said a bit worried but trusting.

"Sing for me …..Please? "She said while looking away

"Huh? I can't sing for the life of me "I said a bit astonished.

"Please Rinny ~" She said begging.

"Fine! "

"HURRAY! "She said with a devious smirk. I reach into my bag and pulled out my music notebook.

"Okay …. But not here. "I said standing up and gestured her to follow me. We made are way down the dull hall that was slowly filling up with loud students we then made are way up the worn out stairs and enter a lock room which I had a key for , teachers trust me a lot since I am an honor student and a office aid. I enter the room after Neru and closed the door and walk over to a guitar and set up everything.

"Okay I'm ready "I said a bit nervous. I eye Neru her back facing me as she put something on the desk and fiddled with something in her pocket

"Okay, well sing." Neru said a bit annoyed

"Okay sheesh …. " I sigh and close my eyes as I strum my electric guitar to a familiar beat

"_I won't permit that carefree smile of yours  
Commence the invasion!_

My head's completely jumbled  
I feel no guilt whatsoever  
I'll dispose of your grin  
You know it's not allowed

Gradually, your brain fills  
With constantly evolving feelings  
It's human to be misled  
But I realized this far too late

Love and hate become a couple  
BUT...in adoration

I'm ordering you to obey me  
Soon you'll see that this pleases you  
More and more obedient  
I'll even train myself to be gentle

I won't permit that carefree smile of yours  
Commence the invasion!

I lose myself in the music as the adrenaline speeds up and I completely let loose as if I was actually performing in a real concert. I smile, this, I want this amazing feeling to never end._  
Gradually, your brain fills  
With cells of neverending uncertainty  
Each one of them, stained  
Practically falling into my mind_

Instincts, earthly desires, and skills  
BUT I KNOW

I'm ordering you to obey me  
It's really quite simple  
More and more obedient  
I'll show you happiness

Hey, more and more  
Hey, more and more  
Wishing is okay  
Acceptance is fine

My entire body and soul  
Come, listen well  
It's rather important

I'm ordering you, what's the answer?  
It's really quite simple  
More and more, I wish for my own form  
Won't you hug me gently?

I won't permit the shy of yesterday  
Invasion Complete!"

I jump as I hit the last note and landed on my heel which I turn on happily. I calm myself and turn around to see Neru with a surprised face.

"Was it bad ? I'm sorry , I told you I couldn't sing for the life of me "I said bowing down and felt my face heat up.

"H-huh? N-no…..That was a-amazing…."Neru jump as realization hit me while I was still dumbfounded . She then ran to me and gave me a bear hug."IT WAS AMAZING RIN! KYAAA YOUR JUST SO ADORABLE."

"W-what are you saying s-stupid? " I said a bit flustered from the compliment. Neru then let me go and ran off "Thanks Rinny! You will have to be sure to thank me later ~" She said while waving her hand as she ran off "What was that about " I said raising a eyebrow "I should clean up , class will start soon" I said to myself as I put away the guitar , gather my belongings and making my way back to my class room.

Neru P.O.V

"This will be perfect "I said with a devious smile as I clutch the camera and made my way outside of campus to the old rotten building the school forgot about. I walk inside a specific classroom and went to a desk to pull out my bag as I got my laptop out and set off to work "Rin, You're my key to stardom."I thought over my plan as my computer started up, it was too perfect.

~Flashback End ~

Rin P.O.V

I grab my black shorts that are hook with black suspenders and set it on the edge of my bed. I open my closet to see all my shoes neatly line up by each other I grab a a pair of hot pink flats that were cover in black lace, I then reach into my closet again to pull out a plain hot pink long sleeved shirt I then placed the hanger back and closed my closet and made my way to my bed. I set all my things down and walk over to one of my dressers and pulled out my lucky under wear and bra , My under wear was a plain yellow color with a cute orange ribbon , My bra was yellow and lacy with orange on the hem. I grab all my things and make my way to the bathroom ,after a quick shower I put on my clothes and made my way over to my mirror that was also my desk and started curling the ends of my hair , I then finished getting ready and grab my orange touch phone grab all the necessary things into my cute side bag .I then lock my small apartment and waited on the stairs for the limousine . I suppose I should give you guys a simple introduction.

My name is Rin Kagamine ,my favorite color is orange and my favorite snacks are oranges too ! they are just so perfect , has anyone ever been curious on how the oranges are already cut perfectly ? or is that just me ? Probably just me , Oh well. I am currently 15 turning 16 on December 27th. I am an artist and I know how to play instruments and have many talents.I am kinda clumsy but I still play sports sometimes. I am a k-pop and j-pop fan and I am a big anime freak . I just love anime in general ! I also like yaoi , yuri okay too . I just prefer yaoi more. I play video games,mostly scary games though I think there fun. I have blonde hair and blue crystal eyes and fair skin. Well that about sums me up so ya...

I run my hand through my soft blonde hair and see the limousine pulling up attracting unwanted attention as I walked towards the I see a well dressed driver step out of his seat and walk around and open it for me and I went inside looking down I was a little shy. When I heard the door besides me close and heard the driver start the car again and felt us moving I looked up to see everything nicely furnished and cozy. I stared in aw and being the person I am I wipped out my phone and started taking a lot of pictures which made me look like a tourist. I hear the driver chuckle a bit and I sat down quickly.I quickly eye the outside world and got out my PSP and play Megaman as we drove the rest of the way . I feel the car stop and look at the driver confused as he got up and let me out of the car and I finally understood what was going on when I saw the big mall in front of me .

"Do you know were I am going to meet Miss Kasane ? " I said trying to keep a straight face as I put my PSP away.

"Yes , I shall escort you there Miss Kagamine "


End file.
